My Dear Keeper
by IamtheProxy
Summary: Zandra, the new leader of the Dark Brotherhood, has feelings for a certain sociopathic jester... How will those feelings come out, and what will happen? ONESHOT! rated M for a reason! CiceroXOC


_**This is just a quick little one shot. There is no real story behind it other than the DB Quests. Anyways! Hope you like it. No Flames Please! I just did this for fun. ;) Sorry for any OOCness. ===**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or any of its characters. I only own the OC in this story, Zandra, my Imperial. **_

OoooooooooooooO

They all heard the scream in the middle of the night. Their new leader and listener, Zandra, hasn't been acting right ever since the attack. The attack at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath.

Nazir and Babette knew what had happened first hand. They had been there when the horrific deed was done. They knew how high the flames grew, and how hot it was inside the once safe, and comforting place. They knew of the betrayal from Astrid, which inevitably led to the death of almost the entire "family." Festus, Veezara, everyone… even Lis, Babette's pet Frostbite Spider had been killed.

All that had been spared was the child of the night, the stalker of the sands, and the Listener. Only Zandra knew they had one more family member that was still alive. Sweet, sweet Cicero.

Cicero had still been healing from his wounds that the old leader's husband had given him. The listener had been sent by the "pretender," Astrid, to kill Cicero as soon as she had gotten back from the important job of killing Commander Maro's son. He had tried his best to remain strong, but in the end… poor Cicero had no fight left.

Zandra had always had a soft spot for him though. In the end, when she was supposed to kill him, she had left him a healing potion. Then when she almost left him in the cold, stone room, she gave him a tender and soft kiss on the lips. It was almost hesitant.

She had said to him before she left, "Don't come back to the Sanctuary. They will kill you if you do. Then they would most likely exile me, or even more likely kill me for not following instructions." She was stroking his face at this time; looking directly into his golden brown eyes that had madness, and insanity circling and swirling in them.

"Ohhh, but the Night Mother needs poor, sweet Cicero. Cicero surely cannot leave her unattended! Who will oil her in all of her hard to reach places? I must go back! _I must!_" He was almost frantic now, but he only ended the panicking with some coughing up dark red blood onto the floor. He knew now that his Listener wasn't going to kill him. She had ended up forcing him to drink a sleeping potion to keep him still, and to keep him from going after her when she left.

She had killed so many people for Astrid, for the Dark Brotherhood. But she just couldn't get herself to end the jester's life. He was the keeper of the Unholy Matron, and if she killed him… who would keep the Night Mother's body? He was the literal keeper. The family would have lost someone important, and he was even more so important to Zandra.

He had been there for her when she needed someone. When she needed someone to help her with a kill, or when she needed advice, no matter how silly it sometimes was, he was always there. He had especially been there for her when the remaining Dark Brothers and Sisters mover into the Dawnstar Sanctuary. He would keep her company, and listen to her about the nightmares she would have. He would often joke about how he was listening to the listener.

He knew though, that she was not a weak woman. She was an Imperial, and was somewhat short like most of them. She had shoulder length, wavy hair. She would just let the soft, dark brown curls hand down, and be free. She had sparkling and mischievous green eyes, which also had dark blue specks dotting in the green. She had a narrow face, with a thin and delicate nose, even though she was anything but delicate. She was a milky white pale that would glow in the moonlight. She was a beautiful thing to look at, and a good sight to see before her targets die. She was thin, and had a small amount of muscle, though she was not hugely built like the Nords of Skyrim were.

The only blemish was the long pink scar that ran from the bottom of her left eye, over her lips, and to the bottom of her chin in a slanted way. Everyone had learned that she had gotten it form her father when she was younger. Her father had been her first murder, although that was all she ever told anyone about that.

When Cicero had learned that she had nightmares, he had lost some of the insanity in his eyes, and spoke _almost_ like a sane person, although he still referred to himself in third person. He understood her in a way, and after he had been there to comfort her and quickly turning back into his mad jester personality, he had always been more than willing to comfort her in any way possible.

She would eventually learn that he literally meant in _any _way possible.

That night, when all of the newest initiates muttered to themselves about her nightmares, and the older ones just shuffled in their beds, Cicero was on his feet walking briskly to his Listeners room. He walked through the many corridors and hallways that he had learned by heart.

When he approached the entrance to the master bedroom that she occupied, he heard her whimpering. This caused him to run the rest of the way into her room and practically throw himself at her. She gasped then and then she was giggling slightly. When she was giggling, Cicero was blushing slightly. Over the months they had been there for each other, they had gotten very close. Cicero soon learned that he was very much in love with his Zandra.

He had trouble with his feelings at first, but he eventually figured out what he was feeling when two of the initiates had been talking about their past and how they had felt about their now dead lovers. Most of the people who had met him never believed he could even love anyone other than the Night Mother, but Zandra had worked and murdered her way into his heart.

Yes, he loved her. Though she would never be the one he loved most. The Unholy Matron had that spot permanently in his cold, crazy heart. He could not make love to a corpse though. He most certainly would never try to defile the body in that way anyways. He was a grown man with hormones, even if he was a maniac.

There had been many times where he had been talking to Zandra, and he had to leave to hide his arousal. That just caused her to become confused, and she felt as though she had done something wrong. She always asked him why he had left, but he had to come up with excuses that had to do with their mother, although they were not always untrue.

But oh, he wanted to show her what she did to him. He wanted to show her for hours and hours, all the way through the night. He wanted to know if she loved him back, or if she just thought of him as a good friend that she had let live. Most of all, he wanted to know the feelings that had been behind the kiss. The kiss that made him realize he had some sort of feelings for her.

He had been waiting for a good time to tell her about his feelings, and to see how she would react, but there never seemed to be a good time. She was always busy during the days, surrounded by other people from the family, out on missions, or sitting in front of the mother's coffin listening to her. At night he would just sit there and hold her, and occasionally he would fall asleep beside her, only to wake up with a blushing Zandra in his arms.

So there was never a good time, but tonight, something was different. She was different. Her eyes were gleaming slightly with tears that had already started top go away, and her nose was slightly pink. Her hair was wild, and framed her face in a way that made her seem surreal. It was dark in the room, with nothing but a small stray candle burning on the dresser by her bed.

She had a look in her eyes, the same look that some of the family members had seen him giving her. Although neither of them knew this.

Cicero sensed the change and asked in his silky yet uneven voice, "What is wrong my listener? Did Cicero do something wrong? Oh, Cicero is so very sorry for whatever he did! Oh yes, oh yes… so very sorry!" at the end of his sentence his voice got deeper, and he was holding her in an embrace that was keeping her from breathing.

"Cicero, you did nothing wrong! Although, it would be nice to breathe…. Can you please loosen your grip on me?" She asked in light tone, almost as light as the female Altmer voices. He quickly released her completely, but she tugged him back to her to hold him, just not as tightly as before.

Cicero was stunned slightly; he wasn't expecting her to pull him back. He had thought she meant to not touch her. When she had pulled him back to her, his face was lying on her breasts.

_Oh by Sithis! They are as soft as feathers! _He was fighting against the hardening of his member. He felt hot. A little too hot for his liking. She was running her fingers through his red hair, and she sighed.

_Oh… I wish I knew if my dear keeper felt the same way I did. I doubt he does; he doesn't seem like the type to fall in love… wait… I just said love. I… I'm in love with Cicero; my crazy, maniacal, insane, yet wonderfully amazing jester. _She froze slightly when she thought this, her hands stopped running through his hair. She hadn't thought she was in love with him. She just thought she had a small attraction to him. Though she would admit, she had fallen asleep with his names on her lips, and had pleasured herself with his face in her mind.

She had wanted more than just embraces and small kisses on the forehead some nights. She wanted to scream this at him, to tell him to make love to her all night long… but she couldn't. Not when she didn't know if he felt the same way back towards her. She knew she could have sex with him for a night then forget all about it, but that wasn't what she wanted. Sure she had slept with men before, but none were like Cicero. She was still deep in her thoughts when Cicero had felt her hands pause in his hair.

"Listener? Are you alright?" He looked up at her face and saw that her eyes looked distant.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I am fine Cicero. I'm just…thinking." She answered without looking at him.

"You're thinking? Ohh! What about? Can sweet Cicero know! You know he can keep secrets! Cicero is the keeper after all!" He laughed crazily and sat away from her, and away from her arms. She was watching him now, as if debating whether to tell him or not.

Cicero saw her hesitation, and said to her, "Don't be afraid to tell Cicero! Zandra knows she can tell him anything!" He sat forwards like a little kid waiting to be told a secret that would cause the end of the world.

She smiled softly at him and put her hand on the side of his face. His smile faltered a tiny bit, but she did not notice. He noticed that Zandra was leaning towards him, and he didn't move an inch. Her eyes were closed, and when her soft, moist lips touched his chapped, dry ones, she moaned in the back of her throat.

He leaned in for a deeper kiss, opening his mouth, and brushing his tongue on her lower lip. She moaned again, causing her mouth to open as well, and Cicero took the chance to dive his wet, slick muscle in her mouth. He explored it, feeling every nook and corner of her sweet tasting mouth. She tasted like apples, and snowberries. He growled lowly and put his hand in her hair. He stroked her neck and she was moaning against him, wanting and waiting for more.

They continued to kiss for a little longer, but then broke away gasping for air.

Zandra was flushed, and her eyes were glazed over with happiness. Cicero was staring at her; she looked more beautiful than ever. She looked like she was shining, and glowing. She was breathing heavily, and so was he. They looked at each other still, and she finally broke the spell they had cast over each other.

"That…that was what I was thinking about." Cicero did not say anything, so she continued. "I have been waiting to do that…to kiss you, for such a long time. Ever since you first came in to my room, to check on me, to make sure I was okay." He still would not speak, he only stared at her. This was the only time she had ever seen him struck speechless. It worried her… no it scared her.

"I… know this will sound weird, and that this might ruin our friendship, but I need to tell you. Cicero, I think I have certain feelings for you, and I think that the main feeling is… well in think I'm in love with you." She stopped talking, and she was now blushing.

She waited for a few more moments, and finally fed up with the silence, she said, "Well? Will you please say something?" He looked at her for a few more moments, and then burst out laughing. She was now red in the face not from confessing her feelings, but from anger and humiliation. His laughter was of the crazy and insane kind, and she couldn't stand to be around him anymore.

She quickly and gracefully got up from the bed and tried to walk out, but by the time she got to the closed door, a hand found hers. That same hand turned her around, and shoved her against the stone wall. She gave out a small yelp as she found herself being pressed against the cool wall. She felt warm hands gliding on her thighs after they had gently lifted up the hem of her short nightdress,

She looked up into the now dangerous looking golden brown eyes, and they roamed all over her body hungrily. Cicero stopped his hands at the edge of her linens that protected her privates from prying eyes. He looked up and into her eyes, and said, "Poor Cicero has been waiting sweet listener… Cicero has been waiting a long time indeed." He leaned forward dangerously close to her lips. She could feel his warm breath moving her hair away from her face when he talked.

He leaned into her neck and started to suck and nip at the tender flesh that was there. She arched her back into him, and caused him to growl in an almost animalistic way at her. She could feel her area getting wet, and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

He pushed his bulge against her leg to create friction and they both moaned at the same time. He continued to bite at the skin on her neck, and soon finished leaving a love mark on her, claiming her as Cicero's.

_Oh by the gods I want this… Please don't let him stop. I don't know if I could take it!_ Zandra started to push herself off of the wall and Cicero followed her lead. Sensing where she was going, he picked her up and put her gently on the bed, getting on top of her, and straddling the already wet woman between his legs. She looked up at him through lust filled eyes. Cicero paused in his movements to get a good look at her.

She was flushed and her skirt had been hiked up her thighs, revealing her underclothing. They looked soaked through already due to her juices leaking out of her. _Oh my, Cicero wants to taste her so much! Cicero does not know how much longer he can hold on. _

She pulled him down to her and quickly crushed their lips together in a hot, quick, passionate kiss. Cicero pulled away just as soon as it started.

"My Listener… Are you sure you want to do this? Cicero does not want to offend you. Cicero does not want things to go back to normal after this, on no, not at all!" he questioned sincerely, with hunger, and uncertainty swirling in his eyes.

"Oh please Cicero, do _not _stop! If I did not want to do this with you, I would have stopped by now! I have been waiting for this! Do not deprive me of these moments we will soon share together." She begged while wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

"Oh thank Sithis, my Zandra. Cicero did not want this to end either! Cicero just wanted to give his Listener a choice! It is Cicero's job after all to please and to keep… and Cicero is great at pleasing." He added the last part with a deep, dark, and seductive voice, holding unknown danger in those words. Zandra shuddered and moaned; pleased at how his voice made her feel.

Still having her arms crossed over his neck, she used them as leverage to flip them over. So she was now the one straddling him, and she grinned seductively at him. "You know… I think I want to please you first."

She kissed his neck and lifted his red tunic over his head, revealing his nicely sculpted chest. He had a thin layer of fine, curly red hair on his chest, and she kissed right in the middle of all of the muscle. She kissed down his stomach and when he got to the line of thickening hair that would lead to his pleasure area; she pulled down the loose, black pants. He was not wearing any under garments.

His now firm member was standing erect and proud. She gasped at the size. It must have been at least eight inches long. He smirked after seeing her reaction to his member. She then grasped his manhood softly, and gently took the tip of it in her mouth. She sucked lightly, getting a small groan out of the keeper. She smirked, and decided to do more to see what other sounds she could get him to make.

She blew on it slightly, feeling him shiver, then took as much of his penis in as she could go without gaging. He moaned, loader this time, and he thrusts upwards into her mouth. This caused her to take the rest of it in her mouth, and surprisingly, he fit perfectly.

She turned her head in slight circles and bobbed her head up and down. She started slowly at first, and then started to gain speed. He grunted and growled at her, then grabbed her hair to push her further onto his cock, and at this motion, she cupped his balls in her hand and fondled them softly. They continued this way for a few more minutes, and then she could hear Cicero grunting, and panting. She knew he was going to come soon.

Cicero could feel a tightening in his balls and he let out a yell as he orgasmed into her mouth, releasing his hot seed. His groaned in bliss, and slowly pulled his softening member out, seeing a spit string connect his manhood to her mouth.

She had looked beautiful with his pulsing cock in her mouth, and he wondered what she would look like with it in her vagina. He quickly started to pump himself, getting hard again already just by looking at her. After being fully erect again, and spending a few moments kissing her perfectly formed mouth, he slipped out from under her and pushed her on the bed.

She looked startled at the sudden change in positions, but also a little pleased at his display in dominance. He swiftly put a finger inside of her, going in and out quickly. Zandra panted and moaned at this new feeling. His fingers were gliding in easily due to her womanly juices already coating a good deal of her area. After he felt her loosen slightly against his finger he added another, causing her to tighten up again at the increased pressure.

He bent down and gently licked her clit with the tip of his tongue, making her scream at the feeling of fire that erupted in her stomach. She had already been so close to the brink of an orgasm that the tiny lick he just gave her was all she needed to finish. She grasped his long, red, locks and pushed his tongue closer to the small bundle of nerves.

She tasted sweet, and delicious. She was soaked, and he drank as much of her as he could.

He added another finger, and started to suck on the swollen nub, making her gasp, and arch her back upwards at the feeling of absolute bliss. He moaned against her, causing even more pleasure.

"Oh gods, Cicero… I need you… inside of me. _Now._ I can't wait any longer!" she gasped as he looked up at her with her liquid was on his mouth. He crawled away from her nether region and went up to her and kissed each breast, then her mouth.

It was strange tasting herself, but also very alluring. She moaned against him pressing her breasts against his firm chest. Her nipples were hard and Cicero slid a hand between them to pinch and twirl a nipple in his fingers. His other hand came up to cup her entire breast, and it molded to his hand. It fit nicely in his hand.

He got up and kept her down, positioning himself right between her legs. Zandra felt him press the tip of his manhood against her opening and she nearly cried out in want. They were both sweating, and glinting in the small amount of candle light that was still illuminating the room. He looked at her with crazed madness in his eyes, which now looked completely gold. Even though he looked like he would kill her if she said stop, which she wouldn't do, he was asking for permission. She nodded to him quickly, and he slowly began pushing himself into her.

He could feel her walls pulse and tense around him. Her tight warmth enveloping him completely. He kept pushing, and kept pushing until he was all the way inside of her. Her fingers were digging into his arms so deeply that she drew blood. That only made Cicero more turned on. He was still inside of her for a moment, letting her get used to his size, but then he slowly pulled himself out of her and thrusted quickly back in. He nearly lost it when he started to move in and out of her steadily.

He grunted, and she was screaming his name, making him lose control slightly. They were with each other as one. Sweating together, moving together, and loving together; the way they had been waiting to be for a while. They both stayed in harmony for a while. Calling out each other's names, and feeling each other's feelings flowing through them both.

Cicero had started to hunch over, signifying that he wouldn't last much longer. Wanting to finish with her, he reached down and rubbed the bundle of nerves quickly and mercilessly. She spasmed against him and bucked upwards, not being able to hold still with all of the pleasure running through her at once.

She screamed his name and came, her walls tightening so much around him that he came right after her. He spilled all of his sperm inside of her, letting his warmth fill her up to the brim. He pumped a few more times, riding out both of their orgasms. Slowly, he stopped moving as fast. Still breathing hard he pulled out of her gently, and lay down beside her in the bed.

They turned over on their sides to look at each other's glowing bodies. Cicero leaned over and gave her a soft and sweet kiss, which summed up all of his feelings. When they pulled away, they looked at each other again and went over the events that occurred in their minds, both happy and contempt with how everything played out.

Zandra shifted over closer to Cicero and wrapped her arm around his torso. "Cicero, that was amazing. I _know_ I'm in love with you now. There is no doubt about it in my mind." She tucked her head into his neck and breathed in his musky scent. "I hope now we can continue this, and not leave this hanging as just a one night stand."

"Oh, absolutely my Listener… Cicero wouldn't wish for anything different. Besides my Listener, Cicero doesn't know if he would be able to take not seeing those jiggly puffs of yours!" He laughed at her with amusement in his eyes. She gasped and lightly slapped him in the arm.

"Oh Cicero, I'm glad your mine, and _only _mine. I think I will have to murder any woman who looks at you in a seductive way ever again." She laughed with him.

She felt her keeper…_her _keeper run his fingers through her hair. She sighed at the feeling.

"My dear keeper…" she said to him looking up to him with love filled eyes.

"Cicero's sweet, sweet Listener…" Cicero replied to her kissing her gently on the forehead.

They embraced again, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Soon after they had gone to sleep, the candle went out, and the sun rose high in the sky.

Signifying a long, murder, and blood filled life between the Keeper, and the Listener.

OoooooooooooooO

_**Yay! So I enjoyed writing this for about six hours straight. I know a lot of people don't like Cicero, but I've always loved the crazy, energetic little man. I made him my follower and have loved him ever since. This came to my mid and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed. Read, review, favorite! Anything really! :D **_

"_**Madness is merry, and merriment's might, when the jester comes calling with his knife in the night…" **_

_**-Cicero**_


End file.
